mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Love (Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!)
Oh Love is the fiftieth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear thirty levels. Overview This level is unique among every other level in the game in that it features a unique theme: Harmony. The player is forced to automatically move to the right at all times, making it impossible to walk left, and a rainbow trail is left behind with their movements. All the while, the giant whale Mr. Bloo resides on the right side of the screen and hurls a giant rainbow stream and random objects, both of which are simply part of the background. There are also no refoots in this level, as falling will cause the player to start back at the beginning. A-Side The layout of the level consists of a long series of platforms of Steel Blocks that the player must carefully jump across to reach the end, where the mango resides. It starts on a long platform with a small gap in the middle, which leads to a series of tiny platforms with varying heights. At the end of these platforms is a series of walls that are distant from one another, as well as a collection of twelve Yellow Blocks. The player must jump across these walls to reach a series of small, close-together platforms that also must be jumped across. They then reach a long platform with several columns of Yellow Blocks in the way, followed by a small gap and another collection of Yellow Blocks that must be passed. The next platform is followed by a very large gap that must be crossed to reach the final platform, where the mango is at the end of. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares an identical layout with the only difference being that the random objects Mr. Bloo hurls have been replaced with Steel Blocks. Unlike before, these are now an obstacle: making contact with one pushes the player in the opposite direction, making it easier to fall off. Gallery A-Side Oh Love UME A2.png|Yeah jumping across the first set of small platforms. Oh Love UME A3.png|Jam climbing a collection of Yellow Blocks past the small platforms. Oh Love UME A4.png|Jam climbing one of the Steel Block walls in the series of them. Oh Love UME A5.png|Yeah standing at the first Yellow Block wall in the series of them. Oh Love UME A6.png|Fury standing on the platform before the final gap. Oh Love UME A7.png|Yeah walking to the mango on the final platform. B-Side Oh Love UME B1.png|Yeah walking past the start of the B-Side version of this level. Note the Steel Blocks hurled my Mr. Bloo. Trivia *This level is a remake of the forty-fifth level of the original Yeah Jam Fury. The remade level is nearly identical in both name and design to the original. *This is one of the four levels in the game to feature a unique theme not available in the Stage Builder, with the others being Z-Mart, Happy Birthday, and The Ghost Lingers. *Just like with the original game, this is the only level in the game aside from Style-themed levels to have more than one available song that can play, as the song is randomly chosen between Harmony and Fabulous Secret Powers. **This also makes it one of the only levels in the game where a song that is not present in the game's official soundtrack plays, with the others being La Danse Sourir and Credits. **Causing Fabulous Secret Powers to play will unlock the HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA achievement and sticker. *Beating this level will unlock the Whales Don't Like Outlines achievement and sticker. *Beating this level in 30 seconds or less will unlock the Bigger Than Bloo achievement and sticker. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series